


Under the moonlight

by AlphaZeD



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ford Pines is a Good Brother, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Stan Pines is a Good Brother, i don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaZeD/pseuds/AlphaZeD
Summary: Stan receives the postcard from his brother and starts heading for a litlle town called Gravity Falls Oregon. He hopes his brother has a darn good explanation for this because it's almost full moon. And he doesnt want his brother to be in danger. Or does he?(PS. This is my first time writing a fanfic so if you have tips or trics please say so in the comments.)
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing a fic so if u know any tips or tricks please say so. English is not my native language so there might be boring lines, bad grammar and weird senctences. This chapter is mainly going to be an intro so it's not very exciting... But it's a good start.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Stan hopes Ford has a darn good explanation for this. He was just resting in a sh!tty motel and he almost had an heart attack when he heard knocks on the door.

The only reason he is in his car heading to Oregon is because he couldn't ignore the postcard. The writing of his brother was mildly worrying. It wasn't the neat writing he remembered from when they were kids, it had a light tremble and he did NOT like what that could mean. He himself wrote some pretty messy postcards; but that was because he was on the run from Rico and his gang. Ford knew no one that could hurt him like that. Right? 

Stan shook his head. No, there was no way Ford had troubles like him. He tried to stop the thought process. He really didn't want to think of all the things that could've happend to Ford. And why should he worry anyway? Ford made it more than clear he doesnt want him around. His brother didn't even try to make contact with him. All of it stopped with the closing of a curtain.

After that the troubles began. He started making money by selling cheap products but the cheap materials he used always ruined everything. The people got mad and it ended with him getting banned from that state. After a while he gave up and ended in the more... illegal business.

He got in contact with gangs. He even joined a few of them. He dealt drugs for them, always trying to suck up to the Boss. It never worked though. He would want to quit but then Rico or another one of his 'friends' would tell him how much they needed him. They told Stan he was valuable and worth it. That's the only thing that kept him going. And he would join the gang again. But one day they decided they didn't need him anymore; and tried to get rid of him. He ended up having to buy dentures after that.

Stan sighed. He wanted all of it never happend. But here he is. A guy with a criminal past going to help his brother who probably hates his guts. 

His stomach ached. He really needed food. He should stop to hunt for a while. And now he could shift to his werewolf form. Wich meant that he wouldn't need to buy food. 

He remembered the time he got bitten. It was a dark night and he was smoking a cigar on the side of the road. He was tired that day. He had been driving for a pretty long time, trying to escape from Rico and the gang. It was a quiet night, but he still couldn't hear the wolf creeping up on him. The wolf pounced and Stan let out a shriek of suprise. It was able to bite him in his upper arm. Stan's instincts kicked in though. He was able to punch the wolf in the stomach. The wolf let out a yelp of pain, and retreated. It whined at him. Stan could count the ribs of the wolf. It was probably hungry and desperate for food. But that didn't explain the evil glint in it's eyes. The wolf barked angrily at him, but Stan didn't move an inch. The wolf huffed and turned around (Stan guessed it didn't want to get punched again) and ran off. 

When he got back in his car he inspected the wound. He had gotten worse injuries in the past, but he should be careful. He didn't want it to get infected, that would give a whole other set of problems. He quikly went to the closest pharmasist to get disinfectant. He cleaned his wound very carefully. It stinged but it wasn't the worst he'd ever experienced. He got some bandages out of his first aid kit, and put the bandages around his upper arm. When he was done he drove to an abandoned parkingspot on the side of the highway. And finally, after a long day, he went to sleep.

Stan was lucky he didn't shift that day. That would've caused a lot of problems. You can willingly shift three days before the full moon and three days after. Stan always used those days to hunt for food. It was better than wasting money on buying food. But in that period you would shift forcefully once. Those forcefull shifts are the time when you are infectious. Stan likes to call those 'Blood shifts'. It describes the way you feel pretty well. Blood shifts typically happen on the full moon. But sometimes Blood shifts occur before the full moon, or after the full moon. Those times are very rare though. When you experience a blood shift, you get pissed very easely. And when you get pissed you don't have control anymore. Wich could be VERY unfortunate.

Stan knew there were only two days before the full moon, but he still didn't like going to Ford. He really doesn't want to experience a blood shift in front of his brother. It would not only be very dangerous, he also doesn't want to screw things up. Not this time.

With that trail of thoughts he rode to Gravity Falls. To finally see his brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please Tell me how I should improve and what you liked the most!
> 
> This was kinda short but i still hope you enjoyed! There are also more chapters on the way! It might be kinda slow because of school. But it'll be there soon.


End file.
